Semiconductor die packages using conductive clip structures are known. For example, a semiconductor die package using a clip structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,893. The clip structure that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,893 connects a region at one surface of a semiconductor die to a lead. The clip structure is connected to the lead and to the semiconductor die using solder. The disclosed clip structure does not have any alignment mechanism. Consequently, when the clip structure is attached to the semiconductor die and the lead, the position of the clip structure can shift in an x, y, or z direction relative to the lead. If the clip structure is misaligned in the final semiconductor die package, rework may be necessary. This can increase the cost of the semiconductor die package.
Embodiments of the invention address this, and other problems, individually and collectively.